Coup Fatal
by Iokay
Summary: La cicatrice de Léo s'estompait légèrement au fil des années mais il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Elle tailladait sa joue, traçant sous son oeil une larme douloureuse qui s'était également inscrite profondément dans son coeur. Une larme blanchâtre qui signait à vie une même blessure qui ne guérirait jamais vraiment entre lui et Raphael. (Univers 2k14)


_Au départ, ça devait être une histoire à la « Frères jusqu'à la mort », c'est-à-dire un OS qui viserait à expliquer l'origine de la cicatrice de Leonardo sous forme de « petite histoire ». Au final, c'est devenu ce que c'est devenu, je vous laisse juger par vous-même de ce texte rédigé pendant cette nuit blanche aux alentours de 4 heures du matin. Faut croire que j'étais inspirée malgré mon insomnie._

* * *

**COUP FATAL**

* * *

Tout est allé si vite.

Raphael ne se rappelait même plus de comment tout cela avait dégénéré.  
Encore une énième dispute avec Leonardo.  
Elle avait éclaté dans le repaire et tout ce dont Raphael se souvenait, c'est qu'elle était si virulente qu'elle mit à bout de nerfs la patience de Donatello si conciliant et de Michelangelo si plaisantin d'ordinaire.  
Sauf que cette fois-ci, même Donatello ne trouvait plus d'arguments assez convaincants pour calmer les deux aînés. Et même Michelangelo se retrouva à court de blagues pour tenter de dédramatiser la situation. En effet, ni la sagesse ni l'humour ne pouvaient interférer dans cette dispute. Encore une fois, debout dans le salon, l'un en face de l'autre, les deux aînés se déchiraient, se fixant dans les yeux comme deux étrangers, les traits tirés par la colère. Les mots pleuvaient dans le salon comme une pluie de lames de rasoirs, glacée, tranchante, intenable. Leurs cœurs grondaient, couvrant ces sons insupportables, eux-mêmes n'entendaient plus ce qu'ils se disaient.

Leonardo, décidant de ne pas faire subir ce sempiternel conflit à ses petits frères, demanda à Raphael de s'éloigner avec lui afin qu'ils puissent régler leurs comptes à l'écart, sans que Donnie et Mikey n'aient encore à souffrir injustement de cette tension insupportable qui trop souvent saturait l'atmosphère du repaire, à l'origine si joyeux et enfantin pour devenir soudain un lieu sombre. Loin des joies de l'enfance. Loin de là où est tout est beau et simple.  
Et même une fois à l'écart, dans une galerie assez lointaine pour que leurs cris ne puissent plus atteindre le repaire, leurs pieds pataugeant dans l'eau marécageuse des égouts, Raphael ne pouvait se calmer. Son cœur en cage palpitait dangereusement vite, comme sur le point d'exploser. Ses tempes vrombissaient comme des moteurs d'avion. Son sang bouillonnait, ses veines se tendaient tellement qu'elles apparaissaient à la surface de sa peau, tendues comme des cordes, menaçant d'éclater d'un instant à l'autre. Les mots sortaient en même temps qu'ils se formaient dans sa tête, guidés par sa colère et sa soif de vouloir jeter au visage de Léo ces vérités qui font mal. Mieux que quiconque, Raphael connaissait les effets physiques de la colère. Cependant, il avait rarement éprouvé ces sensations avant autant d'intensité.

Non. Raphael ne se rappelait même pas la raison de sa colère. Ce qui a valu tout ça. De toute façon, les disputes sont souvent bêtes et partent d'un rien. Elles reposent sur la théorie même du chaos : il suffit d'un frémissement d'ailes de papillon à la surface pour que la terre s'ouvre et qu'un volcan éclate en-dessous.  
Mais plus Raphael regardait Leonardo, plus il le distinguait dans son ensemble malgré la pénombre suintante des égouts qui le noyait... Son frère. Son _grand_ frère. L'aîné de la famille. Si arrogant. Si parfait. Si... Il ne trouvait même pas de mot pour décrire ce frère. Ou peut-être un seul : _rival_. Penser à lui le plongeait dans une rage indescriptible. L'avoir devant les yeux n'animait qu'encore plus son coeur en furie se jetant contre les barreaux de sa cage, sourd à toute raison.

Quand à Leonardo, il regardait son frère dans les yeux. Malgré son calme légendaire, il ne put retenir un frisson, confronté à ces yeux verts mordorés emplis d'une aversion profonde et violente, si violente que son coeur lui faisait mal. Est-ce que c'est vraiment son frère qui le regarde d'un air si belliqueux ? Son frère qu'il s'acharnait pourtant à protéger, à défendre, à aimer...Mais plus les années passaient, plus un gouffre se creusait entre eux. La compréhension devenait de plus en plus difficile. Ils ne partageaient plus rien. En cet instant-même, Leonardo avait l'impression qu'aucun des mots qu'il pouvait dire ne pouvait permettre un demi-tour : cette impuissance le torturait et rester droit relevait presque du miracle.  
Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu. Ou s'ils s'étaient entendu un jour, ce dernier semblait évaporé, étouffé sous tous les autres jours qu'ils avaient passé à confronter leurs opinions toujours contraires. Peut-être qu'enfants, ils s'étaient entendu...en ce moment, la colère battait tellement dans leur tête qu'elle tronquait tous les bons souvenirs, ne laissant que les mauvais...quoiqu'il en soit, ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils étaient leur chaos mutuel.

Au fur et à mesure des mots, la tension monte de plus en plus. Même Leonardo n'arrive plus à rester calme. Chaque mot de Raphael résonne en lui comme un coup de saï. Léo lui renvoie aussitôt les siens, tranchants et secs comme ses lames, froids, aussi froids que le bleu de ses yeux en ce moment dépourvu de la moindre sérénité, comme ceux de Raphael. Sauf que le doré mêlé d'émeraude des yeux de Raphael crépite de vie. Le bleu acier de Leonardo ne bouge pas, il est terne, comme de la glace.  
Même pour exprimer une émotion commune, ils n'avaient pas la même manière de l'exprimer. Ils ne se retrouvaient même pas dans l'essence-même de leurs sentiments.

Soudain, Raphael n'en peut plus. Un vertige horrible le prend. Ses pensées, son corps échappent à son contrôle.  
Son cœur électrique parle à la place de ses lèvres sèches, fendues, à bout de mots et d'arguments dans ce tourbillon d'émotions et de haine, propulsant une onde dévastatrice dans ses tendons.  
En cet instant précis, quelque chose dans son coeur se réveille, une pulsion hostile d'une puissance surnaturelle : il veut lui faire mal. Le plus de mal possible.  
D'eux-mêmes, ses doigts cherchèrent le saï accroché à sa ceinture. D'elle-même, sa main se contracta autour du manche, si fort qu'elle trembla sous cette pression douloureuse. De lui-même, son bras fendit l'air d'un coup. Sec. Net. Précis. Violent.

L'arme arrache un cri perçant à Leonardo. Lui d'ordinaire si calme, sa gorge n'étant pas habituée à produire un son aussi puissant s'irrite vivement en laissant échapper ce hurlement de douleur. Le coup est si violent qu'il agenouille Léo. L'eau explose sous ses genoux alors qu'ils heurtent le béton submergée par l'eau sale qui imbibe ses cuisses tremblantes.  
Instinctivement, la paume de sa main s'appuie sur son oeil touché, l'autre se fermant douloureusement. Il baisse la tête, exposant sa nuque à Raphael qui tremble encore.  
Face à lui Raphael, hors de lui, le regarde en suffoquant, étouffé par la décharge de colère qu'il a libéré. Ses dents s'écrasent les unes sur les autres d'une telle force qu'elles menacent de se fissurer. Ce coup a soulevé en lui une vague de bien-être démesurée. Oui, il se sent mieux. L'adrénaline causée par ce coup le submerge d'euphorie. Cependant, il n'a aucune envie de sourire alors que son cœur vrombit toujours autant. Au fur et à mesure, son souffle décélère en sortant de ses mâchoires crispées après avoir tant crié. Sa respiration reprend un rythme normal. Logiquement, il devrait se sentir mieux. Ce soulagement causé par ce silence soudain, ce semblant de calme après la tête, cette rage expulsée d'un coup : enfin c'était fini. Enfin la vie pouvait reprendre son cours normal.  
Pourtant, il est sclérosé. Raphael ne se comprend pas.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sent-il encore mal ?

La réponse se trouve pourtant devant lui.

Son frère est là, sous ses yeux. Malgré lui, ses lèvres laissent échapper des gémissements torturés par la brûlure de sa blessure, brisant le silence. Leonardo, son grand frère, l'éternel protecteur de la famille, est à genoux devant lui. Il a mal. Il est faible. Raphael s'était toujours dit que quelque part, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé.  
Pourtant, cette vision ne lui apporte pas la moindre once de bonheur ou de fierté. Au contraire.  
Raphael recule de deux pas, comme pour mieux contempler l'horrible tableau sous ses yeux : ce qu'il voit est tellement irréel qu'il doit sûrement s'agir d'une hallucination.  
Malheureusement, ce n'en est pas une.

Leonardo ne se relève même pas. Sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Le bleu de son oeil pourtant si magnifique se brise, ne laissant passer qu'un gris tourmenté. La douleur imprègne chaque trait de son visage. Raphael et Leonardo se dévisagent avec une même terreur. Ils ne portaient pas encore leur masque de couleur à l'époque. Aucun trait n'échappait à leur regard.  
Léo serre les dents. Raph également. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. S'est-il vraiment passé quelque chose ? A travers les doigts de Leonardo, il distingue quelque chose qu'il refuse d'admettre.  
La blessure trace une larme rougeoyante sous son œil embué, débordant de désespoir et d'incompréhension.  
Raphael serre les dents, ses mains tremblant autour du cuir rouge de ses armes. Il a posé sa couleur sur le visage de son frère.  
C'est alors qu'il aperçoit une larme bleutée couler et se perdre dans le rouge. Les deux liquides se mélangent étrangement. Tout ce qu'elle laisse derrière eux dans leur chute sur la peau de Léo est une traînée incolore, qui ne rend son visage que plus sale.  
Raphael tremble de lui-même. Peu à peu, il réalise son geste.  
Il ne savait pas...il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait faire aussi mal.  
Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait blesser un de ses frères.  
…

Un des êtres qu'il aime.  
Malgré tout.

C'est comme si la réalité venait de le gifler. Ses lèvres tremblent, la colère fond de ses yeux. Il se sent complètement perdu face à Léo. Tout se mélange dans sa tête.  
Il aimerait dire qu'il est désolé. Qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais c'est trop tard. On ne le croirait pas. Ce serait ridicule...ce serait...  
Son désespoir répond à sa place : d'un coup, ses jambes s'actionnent d'elles-mêmes. L'eau éclate sous ses pas déchaînés par la peur. Raphael a l'impression d'essayer de fuir d'un cauchemar. Mais quand le cauchemar n'est autre que la réalité, il n'y a pas d'issue possible : incapable de s'arrêter, trop effrayé pour se retourner, trop effrayé pour penser, il se perd dans le labyrinthe des égouts comme lui-même se perdait dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées. Sa douleur est trop grande, il ne sait même plus donner de noms aux émotions contradictoires qui le torturent et le tiraillent.  
Seuls quatre mots sonnent en écho comme le glas cristallin de ses saï lorsqu'ils ont commis cet acte.

_« Je suis un monstre. »_

* * *

Raphael ne sut combien de temps il avait couru. Ses émotions perturbèrent son sens de l'orientation et il mit du temps avant de retrouver le chemin du repaire.  
Il s'assura de nettoyer son arme, trempant les lames de ses saï dans l'eau des égouts. Le sang forma un nuage de résidus rouges sous l'eau, bientôt emporté par le courant. Ce sang qui se répandait désormais à travers les galeries, c'est lui qui l'avait versé. Le sang de son grand frère.  
Une fois devant la vanne, Raphael tenta de respirer, ses yeux se fermant. Son coeur lui faisait encore mal, mais ce n'était plus la colère : il était blessé, terré au fond de sa cage qui l'empêchait d'admettre même à lui-même qu'il pouvait aimer.  
Néanmoins, il fallait remballer ses émotions pour le moment.  
La porte s'ouvrit difficilement mais il s'immisça à l'intérieur comme si de rien n'était. Ses pas le conduisirent silencieusement au salon, qui en leur absence redevenait le cocon familial calme et serein. Cependant, jamais Raphael ne s'y était senti aussi mal à l'aise.  
A peine pénétra t-il dans le salon que ses deux cadets, d'un même mouvement, tournèrent fébrilement la tête vers lui. Donatello était assis en tailleur par terre, réparant une enceinte de la télévision, tandis que Michelangelo se trouvait sur le canapé cartonné, une manette dans les mains.

\- C'est bon ? Vous vous êtes calmés ? demanda Donatello en remettant en place ses lunettes.

Raphael fit mine de hausser les épaules, puis s'assit sur le fauteuil comme si de rien n'était.

\- Où est Léo ? s'inquiéta Michelangelo qui avait stoppé son jeu vidéo pour lui poser cette question.

La question lui glace le sang. Cependant, il n'en laisse rien paraître, murmurant un faible et désintéressé :

\- Il voulait faire un tour avant de rentrer.

Donatello haussa les sourcils. Bien qu'il ne répondit rien, Raphael devina qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Quand à Michelangelo, il crut sans problème à son mensonge et retourna à son jeu.  
Ignorant son appréhension le mieux qu'il pouvait, Raphael attrapa un comic et ses yeux se perdirent dans les cases d'aventures de super-héros dont il n'avait rien à faire. Ne rien montrer. Faire comme si de rien n'était...Il retint un grognement demandant à son coeur de battre moins fort, ce qui fit légèrement soubresauter Michelangelo avant que ce dernier ne retourne au maniement de sa manette de GameCube.  
Les minutes passèrent insupportablement. Raphael leva les yeux de sa bande-dessinée. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie qu'il était rentré. Pas de signe de Leonardo.  
L'inquiétude le gagna : et si c'était plus grave que ce qu'il croyait ? Et s'il était...  
Le remord lui faisait mordre la lèvre, son esprit lui hurlant qu'il n'aurait jamais du fuir et abandonner son frère aussi lâchement, quand la lourde vanne de métal se plaignit à nouveau. Michelangelo et Donatello se penchèrent légèrement pour voir la silhouette de leur grand frère. Raphael se sentait mal : ses frères ignoraient ce qu'il s'était passé...pour eux, ce n'était qu'une autre dispute qui s'était résolue calmement...

\- Bah alors, c'est maintenant que tu rentres ? rit Michelangelo, affalé sur le canapé.

Sans répondre, l'aîné traversa le salon en direction de sa chambre. Raphael, électrisé, se concentra sur son comic, refusant obtinément de le regarder. Néanmoins, il aperçut que Léo avait toujours la main collée sur la partie droite du visage.  
Intrigué par son silence, Donatello leva ses yeux verts-noisettes...qui s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes. Sa voix se bloqua alors dans sa gorge. Il avait cru apercevoir quelque chose entre les doigts de Leonardo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Léo ? demanda Donatello en fixant la main suspecte que Léo appuyait sur son oeil.

Croyant au départ qu'il se tenait le front comme s'il avait la migraine, Donnie s'apprêtait à lui indiquer l'infirmerie. Cependant, son œil observateur inspecta studieusement son grand frère qu'il trouvait bizarre. Lâchant son tournevis, il se leva d'un bond et rejoignit Leonardo, désireux de connaître la vérité.  
Raphael trembla en entendant Leonardo soupirer. Malgré lui, le coeur battant, il se retourne lentement vers Léo.  
Lorsque l'aîné décolla enfin sa main de son visage, un même sursaut d'horreur leur retourna l'âme.  
Quand à Raphael, il eut l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.  
Le sang qui avait coulé de la blessure de Leonardo s'était imprimé dans la paume de sa main comme un trait rouge, sec. Alors que le sang se répandait dans les lignes de sa main, celui sur la joue de Leonardo semblait s'être collé à ses écailles, quelques perles noires solidifiées par un début de coagulation difficile. Le sang coulait d'une longue blessure partant du bas de son front et pourfendant son œil rougi jusqu'à sa joue, meurtrissant le côté droit de son visage. Une lésion grande ouverte, encore fraîche. Malgré tout, Leonardo gardait un visage impassible. La blessure pleurait d'elle-même. Pleurait pour lui. Lui qui préférait mourir que de laisser ses frères le voir en état de faiblesse. Et qui aujourd'hui pourtant n'avait pas le choix...  
La respiration maladive, Raphael contemplait Leonardo, terrifié par la plaie qu'il avait tracé de la pointe de son saï sur son visage si beau, si paisible...Ce visage si pur qu'il venait de gâcher par une rature sanglante.

C'est lui...c'est lui qui a fait ça ?

Les réactions de ses frères ne se firent pas attendre : Michelangelo qui avait une peur phobique du sang pâlit d'un coup. Son visage de bébé se contracta douloureusement comme si cette simple vision lui transmettait la douleur de son aîné. Il courut aussitôt vers Leonardo et ses bras potelés mais musclés l'encerclèrent dans une étreinte vigoureuse et affligée, non sans pousser un « Léo ! » d'horreur et de tristesse. Quand à Donatello, il semblait dévasté. Ses yeux s'emplissaient de peur devant cette vision. Ses lèvres tremblotèrent alors que ses yeux analysaient la profondeur et la gravité de la blessure. Ses mains se posèrent difficilement sur les épaules de son grand frère.  
Leonardo déglutit face aux élans d'affections des deux plus jeunes. Il tenta de les rassurer vaguement en chuchotant :

\- Arrêtez, c'est rien.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça, Léo ? demanda Michelangelo.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Donatello.

En même temps qu'il lui posa la question, il fit asseoir son grand frère et courut chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Léo grinça des dents sous la souffrance qu'il ressentait, malgré la main réconfortante de Michelangelo qui tapotait son coude. Le sang qui coulait dans son oeil lui brûlait la rétine, l'incitant à verrouiller ses paupières douloureusement. Donatello appliqua avec douceur un coton sur la balafre sanglante pour effacer le liquide rougeâtre et poisseux. Il reposa une nouvelle fois sa question alors qu'il s'appliquait à soigner son frère, mais les lèvres de Leonardo étaient scellées.  
Lentement, Michelangelo et Donatello se tournèrent vers Raphael. Ce dernier tenta de garder un visage impassible mais soumis aux regards épouvantés et incompréhensifs de ses frères, il sentit son cœur s'émietter. Une vague de froid l'envahit.

\- Raphael ! Que s'est-il passé ?!

...

\- Raph ! Réponds ! hurla Donatello.

Mais pas un mot ne sortit. Les lèvres opiniâtres de Raphael ne se desserrèrent pas. Ils le savent. Raphael se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un coup d'oeil indifférent, feignant une ignorance d'une manoeuvre qu'il savait pourtant inutile. Face à lui, Donatello et Michelangelo restèrent stoïques.  
Ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé mais refusent de l'admettre. Le coeur de Raphael se contracta d'un coup quand il vit leurs regards changer : peu à peu, une lumière s'éteignit dans leur regard ; ils le fixaient avec peur, épouvante...

\- Je me suis blessé tout seul.

Raphael leva de grands yeux, anéantis vers Leonardo. Donnie et Mikey se tournèrent vers leur grand frère, ahuris.

\- Tu mens.

C'était Donatello qui avait parlé: il connaissait Leonardo. Le leader était bien trop adroit, bien trop appliqué pour s'être fait ça tout seul, de façon aussi stupide.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? Un humain ? Tu as vu un humain, c'est ça ? demanda fébrilement Michelangelo qui essayait de chercher une réponse.

\- Réponds ! Qui t'a fait ça ?!

\- C'est la vérité, Donnie, promit Leonardo.

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Je me suis blessé tout seul...

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Leonardo se retrouva dans son lit. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui prenait soin de ses petits frères mais l'inverse : cet inversion des rôles le perturbait légèrement, mais le regard qu'il tentait de donner par son oeil valide débordait de reconnaissance, l'autre ayant disparu sous un pansement que Donatello avait appliqué avec le plus de délicatesse pour ne pas lui causer de souffrance supplémentaire.  
Selon Donatello, Leonardo ne devrait pas perdre l'usage de son œil droit : mais le coup était passé de peu. Cependant, bien qu'il ne causera aucun dysfonctionnement optique, il laissera une cicatrice sans aucun doute irréversible, la blessure étant trop superficielle pour être véritablement grave, mais trop profonde pour permettre au tissu de sa peau de se reconstituer...de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, dit Michelangelo avec un grand sourire. La cicatrice, c'est l'arme ultime du beau gosse !

Leonardo fit semblant de s'amuser de la remarque du plus jeune. Mais même ses lèvres qui se soulevèrent pour former le début d'un semblant de sourire semblaient lui faire mal. Bientôt, non sans s'assurer qu'il avait besoin de tout ce qu'il fallait, Donatello et Michelangelo quittèrent leur chambre commune, décidant de le laisser se remettre de son choc aussi bien physique qu'émotionnel.  
Lentement, Léo reprit son souffle, la tête plongée au coeur de son oreiller, son oeil visible se perdant au plafond. Lorsqu'il le redescendit, il tomba sur Raphael.  
Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se redresser.  
Raphael le fixait. D'un visage vide d'émotions.  
Le cadet observa ce visage qu'il avait souillé de ses saï. Ce pansements encore imbibé de sang. Posant une épaule contre le mur, Raphael murmura, les yeux bas, sans le regarder :

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- ...Fait quoi ?

\- Joue pas au con. C'est moi qui t'ai blessé. T'as menti à tout le monde. Le bushido demande pas que tu sois honnête ?

Malgré lui, Leonardo eut un sourire étrange, comme s'il se moquait de lui-même.

\- Le bushido demande que j'agisse selon ce qu'indique mon coeur... Et je n'ai pas menti...

En tant normal, Raphael aurait ricané. Or là, il en était incapable.  
Aussi Léo continua, son oeil rivé sur le sol :

\- Je me suis fait ça tout seul...en n'arrivant pas à être le grand frère que je devrais être.

Raphael écarquilla les yeux.  
Pendant ce temps, les mains de Leonardo se ressérèrent sur sa couverture en tremblant, ravalant ses sanglots. En effet, Leonardo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, Raphael et lui se déchiraient...c'était devenu leur unique façon de communiquer...mais pourquoi ? D'où venait ce déchirement ? Bientôt, le terme « complicité » s'était effacé de leur vocabulaire, remplacé par le mot « rivalité ». Oui, ils étaient rivaux.  
Quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Que cette blessure devait arriver d'un jour à un autre...qu'il y était destiné d'une certaine façon.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux frères incapables de se regarder dans les yeux. Agacé par ce silence assourdissant, Raphael fit volte-face pour quitter la chambre lorsque la voix grave de Leonardo prononça ses mots :

\- Tu es mon frère et je t'aime malgré tout.

Lentement, Raphael se retourna vers Leonardo. Un nouveau silence emplit la chambre.  
Raphael retint un rire sombre dans sa gorge, accompagnant son attitude sceptique par un coup d'oeil qui disait « Tu n'as jamais été doué pour mentir ».

\- Arrête tes conneries. Tu me détestes.

...

\- _On se déteste_. Je le sais...et toi aussi.

Leonardo baissa les yeux, désemparé.  
...Il aimerait dire que non. Non Raph. Ce n'est pas vrai.  
Mais ce serait mentir. Et cela, le bushido l'interdit.  
Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder Raphael, de ses yeux plissés, fatigués, emplis d'une impuissance inhabituelle. Raphael ne supporta pas longtemps ce regard et s'enferma dans son remords. Léo ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il le savait mais il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. C'était trop tard pour songer à réparer son erreur. L'un de ses yeux était entaillé désormais. Il avait signé son frère de sa haine, comme une promesse irréversible.  
Malgré lui, il avait porté le coup fatal au peu de choses qui l'unissait lui et son frère.  
Plus rien ne serait pareil désormais.

...

Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de s'aimer ?

* * *

La cicatrice de Léo s'estompait légèrement au fil des années mais il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Elle tailladait sa joue, traçant sous son oeil une larme douloureuse qui s'était également inscrite profondément dans son coeur. Une larme blanchâtre qui signait à vie une même blessure qui ne guérirait jamais vraiment entre lui et Raphael.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé. Désolé si vous avez trouvé que l'écriture était merdique, maladroite ou que ce texte en soit était pas terrible ou ne valait pas le coup...J'étais pas au mieux quand je l'ai écrit...Mais j'avais besoin d'écrire...donc voilà.._  
_Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine. _


End file.
